Remnants of a Memory
by kijotenshi
Summary: To live a half-life... To have a soul reborn into an body of metal... The need to live, love, and forget. And the journey to discover who you really are... and your place in the future. [sesskag, dark romance (minor cuss words)]
1. Prologue

=Remnants of a Memory=  
  
By: devilsangel  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hai, I am finally getting 'Remnants of a Memory' up. Count it as a birthday present to myself. This fic has a sci-fi, android, space, sorta' twist. Quite unlike my other ones. There will be no introductions to the plot, so I'm just starting right off the bat. Here goes nothing.  
  
Warning for future reference: This plot is very twisted and will keep on twisting.  
  
Disclaimer: I do, and never will, own IY. Even if I worship the heavenly god of anime every day. *sigh*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
=Prologue=  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It is 3980 A.E. (android era). A single, galactic command center is floating in the Starboard Galaxy, nearing Planet Yoku at 23 lightyears per second.  
  
"Kopi, we have a problem." A voice crackled over the receiver.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Android 532 is malfunctioning."  
  
There was silence over the transmission line for a few moments. The only sound heard was static. And then, a reply.  
  
" Destroy it."  
  
"Demo, Kopi, it is destroying itself!"  
  
"Then leave it be and don't bother me next time. I have more important work to do than listen to you. Imbecile."  
  
"Kopi-sama, it's brain system is sending out multitudes of UV waves. It's destroying every working Android within a 12-noctar radius."  
  
"Then let it destroy them. They are, after all, old Z23 models. Come back to headquarters."  
  
"Sir-"  
  
"Now. This is an order."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Good. Try to rescue as many android models as you can. It does take away from our budget to replace them."  
  
There was no reply. The ominous static crackled on the receiver. A vague scream was heard, and the receiver cut off connections.  
  
He sat back, and leaned against the chair. Troop A13 was lost, presumably destroyed. 74 androids and a commander destroyed by a factory malfunction. He would research into this.  
  
In the meantime, he needed to replace the troop without Headquarters suspecting anything on his part.  
  
"Odin."  
  
"Hai, sir?"  
  
"Call the custom lab. Tell him I have a special case for him. And, tell him I need 75 androids within 72 hours."  
  
"Hai, sir."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We are almost finished, Kopi-sama." A hunchbacked old man bowed down, humble. He stood two heads shorter than the formidable Galactic General. Intimidating, really.  
  
"And this will be done. When?" He questioned harshly.  
  
"A day, sir."  
  
"The entire Troop 132 will be replaced with these new androids of yours?"  
  
"That is correct, sir."  
  
"Commendable. Let no one here about this. I am paying you well for this service, no?"  
  
"Very well, sir. No one will hear of this from me directly."  
  
"And what about the Rei-Kuruko for the Galactic Council?"  
  
"That is done, sir."  
  
"I will take him back with me now, then." There was a malicious gleam to his eye.  
  
"Hai, this way sir."  
  
The old man led Kopi through the twists and turns of the dark, mysterious lab. They stopped, at a closed metal door. The old man put his hand on the entrance panel and the doors slid open.  
  
"Extra enforcement. High security. Only for the best, right?" The hunchback smiled a crooked smile, revealing a mouthful of misshapen teeth. The General grimaced in disgust.  
  
They wandered through the cables and heavy machinery and stopped at a nuclear enforced, glass-paneled container. An Android floated in its green fluid. Its long, white hair, transparent green in the container, flowed out, tangling with the wires hooked onto its mask, giving it breath. It was an exhilarating site. The arms and torso of the man were made with such detail and precision, it was impossible to distinguish the difference between it and Man.  
  
The Soul-Android was, for sure, a male.  
  
"Where was his Soul retrieved from?"  
  
"The Early Old Ages. A time called," The old man scratched his nearly bald head, contemplating. Flakes of dead skin shot out from beneath his fingertips. The General was revolted, evident on his facial expression. The hunchback continued, "A time called the Sengoku Jidai."  
  
"How did you ever manage to get your hands on an Aged Soul?"  
  
"Ah, a deal with the devil." The old man chuckled evilly. Kopi smirked at his remark. What a sentimental hag. Iie, the hunchback was more mental.  
  
"Then, I will have no doubts that this will be the most powerful Rei-Kuruko yet."  
  
"No doubts at all, sir." The hunchback nodded his head vigorously, making him resemble, somewhat like, a bobble head.  
  
"Well done. Let us discuss the total price of these Androids."  
  
They walked back down the long corridor to the lounge of the starship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as the two turned around, the Android in the liquid's eyes snapped open. The green liquid burned them furiously. He ripped off the annoying wires attached to his mask, only to find out he couldn't breath properly. He inhaled the green liquid, through the mask, that sizzled and burned the interior of his throat. Slowly clenching his hand into a fist, he broke open the container with a swift punch. The glass blasted open onto the ground and the liquid acid seeped onto the ground, burning holes through the surrounding machinery. The Android stood up, shakily, discovering the strength of his legs. Using his hands, he slowly brought himself into a standing position, and found his footing. An alien sound escaped through his mouth. A growl.  
  
Glancing at his hands, he flexed them. They moved, unfurling slowly. He stared at them. What kind of blasphemy was this?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"130,000,000 Ren it is."  
  
"Good."  
  
A loud crash was heard, emitting from the center of the starship. The scientist suddenly sat up straight, eyes wide with shock.  
  
"It is not supposed to break out without activation." The man fainted. Kopi stood up, abruptly.  
  
He listened intently and began to run to the source of the sound of breaking glass. He hoped it was not what the hunchback thought it was. Fear started to seize his whole body. This was the most powerful Rei-Kuruko created, after all. He fervently wished it was not true.  
  
It was his unlucky day.  
  
The Soul Android was standing there, staring at his hands, curiously. He barely managed to stop before the broken glass and machinery.  
  
Kopi started to back away, slowly. He stepped on a piece of glass, making it crack. He was damned. The Android reverted its gaze to him. The most unusual amber-colored eyes settled on his face. Showing no emotion. Blank. Dead. Staring. They were temporarily covered as the Android blinked.  
  
Kopi started to run. Frantically. The Android tore after him, with inhuman speed. But, of course, he wasn't human, was he? Kopi swore to himself. He was faster than any Android previously made. Kopi started to panic. The Android had a mind of its own. There were no control panels for such a thing. A Rei-Kuruko, be damned.  
  
He was yelling for his life. He couldn't hear his own shout. Shouting incoherent words, no doubt. 7 old model Android guards appeared from the main factory to block the Rei-Kuruko from advancing any further towards him. The white-haired Android snarled through its mask and using a whip- like thread of poison, cut them all down in a single move.  
  
His eyes flashed red with bloodlust. Claws started to grow out from where it's fingernails once were. Deadly green poison seeped from them, dripping onto the ground, making the metal beneath their feet groan as it disintegrated.  
  
He snarled and swung towards the disappearing Kopi, killing him almost instantly. As if his instinct knew what to do, he took off towards the escape airships.  
  
It wasn't instinct. It was programming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Rei-Kuruko released the sonic UV bombs. They exploded. He laughed at the sight within his airship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He glanced behind him with a smirk on his face as he looked at the blazing Android laboratory. His fighter started to cruise at a steady 40 lightyears per second. He switched on autopilot. Who cares where he went? He was an Android, after all. But, he had his own mind. He had a soul program.  
  
Wherever the ship took him is wherever he would start his business.  
  
He would kill them all. All those weak, pesky beings.  
  
It was nice to have a body to move around in. It felt right. Like he was free of confinement. But, if he had soul, he would know who he was. It was frustrating, really. To know that you're alive again, yet not know who you were before.  
  
He needed to find out.  
  
He reclined against the chair and closed his eyes to think on his evident problem. A flood of thoughts and memories passed through him, disappearing instantly, into oblivion.  
  
But he did catch one thing. His name.  
  
As he scanned the vast expanse of space before him. He slowly took off his mask. The face reflecting from the glass was one of perfection. He blinked into his reflection. The same golden eyes stared back. The same crescent moon showed on its forehead.  
  
The same claws as the man in his memory. The same attacks. The same silvery- white hair.  
  
He had no doubt whatsoever.  
  
The Android smirked into the well-tempered glass and turned back to face his future, in the wide expanse of space. He would survive. He could rely on his on his exceptionally well-done programming.  
  
He was alive before. The same way he is now. Saying those words in the same cold voice.  
  
"So, I am Sesshoumaru."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: how was that? Good, I hope. I'm not one that's so good at writing sci- fi. Don't blame me.  
  
Well, Ja! I'll try to update all my fics really soon! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! (You know you love me) 


	2. Chapter One: Alone

=Remnants of a Memory=  
  
By: devilsangel  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I decided to continue this, because I just ADORE the idea. Even if it's 'un-popular'. .. *makes face* I like it. So, I'll continue it. XD. .. By the way, I think I might put "DevilsAngel" on hiatus for now, because it's just been losing it's touch. It gets more and more 'off', that I'm starting to think that it's like one of those really crappy fics a five- year-old writes. .. I'll think about it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
=Chapter One: Alone=  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome woke up apprehensively, scared awake by a nightmare she couldn't even remember anymore. A drop of cold sweat slipped from her forehead and trickled to the tip of her chin, dripping onto the ground she had slept upon. She warily propped her lithe, thin body up, avoiding the possibility of making any sound, and stumbled for the entrance of the cave. She avoided the other sleeping bodies on the ground as she tiptoed her way past.  
  
As she stopped outside into the red dawning rays of a dying sun, she shivered from the lack of her group's usual body warmth around her. Her dirty rags billowed as a chilly wind blew across the large expanse of wasteland once known as Earth. Dust particles of fallen, centuries-old skyscrapers wisped by, catching a hold onto the small zephyr.  
  
Kagome scanned the barren desert known as her home, from her small outcrop on the mountain. Her gaze gradually drew upward and rested on the once- shiny, titanium metal of the old Galaxy Control Center. Long abandoned, years have taken its toll on the once glorious spacestation. The site of its faithful, rusty shell comforted Kagome to no ends. It related to them. Their little ragtag group were the only Ningens left, that had not died or moved to the neighboring galaxy. A Galaxy Reserve for the dying race. Kagome's pride held out until the end, and the rangers left her and her group on Earth to die. Everyday was a fight for survival. To find enough food for a three meals a day. Enough water to soothe their parched throats. And yet, they still survived. Battered, broken, but nothing could break their pride. And the faithful spacestation portrayed this accurately and perfectly,  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes, straining her mind for any remains of her previous nightmare. Glimpses of a black void. .. a magical arrow. .. and a shining shard. That's was all the compensation her search would give her. But these items were not to be feared. There was a vital subject that she just could *not* remember.  
  
Frustrated, Kagome closed her eyes and tried to reach into her memory again. Flashes of scenes and images burst into her mind's eye, blinding it with it's extravagance of color and muted sound. Kagome shut off her concentration when a pink light engulfed her senses and through out of her reverie. She opened her eyes, thoroughly exhausted.  
  
She still wasn't able to solve the puzzle of her recurring nightmare. As an untrained Scryer, her mind scrying was limited, and when used, usually pertained to amount to nothing. She wasn't able to delve into the memories of her incarnate. The only fact she had ever traced efficiently was that her incarnate was a powerful miko. Mikos didn't exist in this time anymore. It was written that they had joined a secret society during the Final War, were found, and were killed. All but a few mikos lived, but they changed their ways and became Scryers.  
  
Kagome was probably the last one alive. The thought both exhilarated her and frightened her. To be the last of a subrace.  
  
And yet, she still couldn't Scry. Her incarnate was so powerful that her mind scrying barriers were still up and efficient, even after Death and Rebirth.  
  
Kagome stood there for a while, leaning against the rocky outcrop, her knees shaking with fatigue and hunger, and once again, turned to look at the bettered old spacestation above her. She smiled softly to herself, and using the rocky wall as support, walked slowly back into the cavern. The dead sun's, now orange, rays illuminating her thin, slight back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Commander Nagiska."  
  
The commander sat on her chair, gazing down impassively at the bowed man before her. She waved her hand for him to stand up. He obliged. A Ningen slave dragged over a chair to where he stood and exited the room, leaving the two alone.  
  
"Yes, General? What manner of crisis is it, that you called so urgently for my audience?"  
  
The general bowed his down, humble, showing respect for the subtly mad commander.  
  
"Continue." She demanded.  
  
He bowed again and began to speak. "About Kopi-"  
  
"Ah, General Kopi. I'm am informed he has retrieved the Rei-Kuruko?"  
  
"Eh. .." the general was silent.  
  
"Well? General? Speak up, man."  
  
"Eh. .."  
  
Nagiska tilted her head to the side, waiting for his answer.  
  
"I believe you were falsely informed, commander." The general finally managed to choke out. "Kopi has lost the Soul Android as well as Troop A13." He sighed, relieved to squeak out the truth. He looked up to see the beautiful commander's reaction to the news.  
  
She was stunned into silence.  
  
"The Rei-Kuruko has escaped?" she murmured.  
  
"H-hai."  
  
Her eyes flashed red. " Damn him. The incompetent fool. The former was lost as well as the entire Troop A13?"  
  
The general nodded his thickly bearded face, and bowed.  
  
"Replace them."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"And capture the Android as well as Kopi."  
  
"Eh. .." The general began.  
  
"What now?!" Nagiska snapped, losing her cool. Her once violet eyes flashed red with anger and frustration. The general drew back in fear.  
  
"- Kopi's body was found in the Nephrite Galaxy. Among the remains of the outlawed Android factory. The entire Sector B728 of the galaxy was destroyed." The general bowed again.  
  
The commander's eyes were slits of blood-red. Her usual tame, wavy purple hair was frizzy from the anxious, frustrated pulling it received.  
  
"General, make sure no word of this reaches the RePublic. They could overthrow Galactic Control." She said, almost thoughtfully, despite her seething mood. She turned to look at him to see his answer.  
  
"H-hai." He bowed yet again.  
  
"Stop that. You look like the galaxy's biggest idiot. Get out of my sight, fool." She stood up with a stomp and pointed her finger from him to the door. The general was about to bow, but he stopped himself halfway. His cheeks burned as he looked into the amused face of the commander. Slowly, he raised himself to his full, short, height. He saluted his Commander and started for the closed door.  
  
"Stop."  
  
He turned at her call and found himself face to face with Nagiska. A cool metal gun was pressed to his throat. She brought her seductively beautiful face close to his, and smiled. A smile that didn't provide any reassurance.  
  
"I'm sorry, general, but I believe you know too much for your own good."  
  
She shot.  
  
His eyes widened with shock as he clutched his throat. He slowly crumpled to the ground, like a broken down machine. The blood from his throat pooled around him as his brown eyes rolled upwards into their sockets. Blood seeped out from his mouth as he took his last, dying breath.  
  
Nagiska stood there, looking down at him, impassive as always. The secret would never get out. It was all safe, within her. She rang the bell for servant to come up and clear the body away, as well as the gun.  
  
And she turned her back to him, to head back to her chair. She sat down swiftly and turned around to face the control panel of her ship.  
  
Kopi's incompetence would only slightly affect her plans for the Rei- Kuruko. But, first, she needed to capture it.  
  
She turned on the transmission line, leading to the satellite, and pulled the microphone towards her mouth.  
  
The receiver on the other line triggered open.  
  
"Captain Yasuke?"  
  
"Commander Nagiska. How may this humble captain serve you?"  
  
"Welcome to the status of General, captain."  
  
There was a crackling silence on the receiver and then a surprised reply.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Call in Troops C1-12 and have them transported to the Nephrite Galaxy. We have a Rei-Kuruko we need to catch." She ordered.  
  
"Understood."  
  
"Very good. Let's hope that you prove to be more reliable than Kopi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
13th S.C.* Near the Planet of Yoku. The stately black-paneled Council spacepod floated, dominating, in the midst of thousands of white cruisers.  
  
Darking, the Galactic Council's overwhelmingly large cruiser was currently holding the entire Council body. There was a very heated debate going on inside it right now. Hence, the many levitating minicruisers*.  
  
"Earth is already a wasteland. Why not destroy the dead Sun to make a new nebula?"  
  
"It would destroy the Balance of the Planets. Breaking the Balance is dangerous, councilman. Much less the possible occurrence of a nova. We could be wiped out entirely. Think with more logic."  
  
There rose a loud murmur. Another man spoke up.  
  
"Besides, Ningens still live on there."  
  
The murmuring stopped abruptly.  
  
"Ningens? On Earth? What kind of nonsensical blabber are you saying now? Gashuu?"  
  
"Iie, not nonsense. The truth."  
  
The murmur rose again, this time with a fierce, persistent fervor.  
  
"Ningens were to be transported to the Plant Tetra."  
  
"Well, there are obviously Ningens still living on Earth." A woman's harsh, shrill voice penetrated the sound.  
  
"No possible way! There is no supplement or nourishment left on that ball of dust particles!"  
  
"Your possibly wrong, councilman. Because, they definitely aren't living off the gamma rays!" She spat back.  
  
"Enough!"  
  
The murmuring quit gradually as the heads of thousands of council members turned to look at the center of the room where the hooded Speaker stood (A/N: the Speaker is the main Councilman. Sort of like a Judge, of sorts.).  
  
"Enough," he repeated, this time quieter and softer.  
  
"Councilmen, and woman," He acknowledged the seated Council. "We are here to debate whether or not the Sun should be destroyed to create a new nebula for a new solar system."  
  
He stopped to look around at the eagerly listening faces of his fellow councilmen, and he continued. His voice was strong and steady, punctuated what needed emphasis. His presence commanded attention from them, aware of it or not.  
  
"But, it seems that we have run into a slight cliché."  
  
The heads of the council members nodded in agreement.  
  
"Why make such a fuss, when all we need is to send a Troop over to capture the remaining Ningens and dump them onto Planet Tetra?"  
  
The heads of the Council nodded to each other in agreement.  
  
A brave young man spoke up.  
  
"I don't believe that they will come willingly. I've had experience with the remaining Ningens."  
  
The Speaker beckoned for him to continue.  
  
"They call themselves the Lost."  
  
There was a chuckle from the back of the stadium.  
  
"They are led by an young and untrained Scryer."  
  
"I thought Scryers were all eliminated." Someone thought out loud.  
  
"No. She is the last of the Old Ages."  
  
"You speak of her highly." The Speaker noted.  
  
"I do, indeed. Her pride and determination are hard to find in the Ningen race."  
  
"We of the Reborn do not care about this woman's character. We are here to debate on the Sun's destruction."  
  
The young man sputtered, and sat down.  
  
The murmuring began anew.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The cruisers slowly filed away from the Darking, leaving it alone in the black, starry space. The Speaker took off his head. Silver-white hair fell down from their holds as he looked out, with amber colored eyes, from the interior of the Council cruiser.  
  
The young man from the Council's earlier comment disturbed him.  
  
'They call themselves the Lost.'  
  
'-Led by an untrained Scryer.'  
  
'-Last of the Old Ages-'  
  
He shut his eyes and rubbed his temples furiously. It couldn't be true. After all these years?  
  
How?  
  
(A/N: so tempted to end here! But, I won't give you that bad of a cliffhanger.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome!" A young, teenaged Inuyasha yelled, beating against the lifeless metal shell of the Android that held him.  
  
She stood there, helpless, as he was lifted into the transporter via Android. She screamed furiously and ran after him, ramming into the metal Android with all her might. There was a dull thud from where she hit it.  
  
The Android turned around, mechanically, Inuyasha still in his heavy grasp. He lifted Kagome up with its free hand and flung her back against the mountain wall. Inuyasha heard a dull crack and saw blood trickle from her forehead.  
  
"KAGOME!" he bellowed. He jammed his elbow into the head of the Android only to achieve the breaking of his arm. He winced and struggled against its grasp.  
  
"Kagome!" He yelled again, desperate.  
  
He saw Kagome slowly raise her head; her eyes were filled with remorse.  
  
"Why?" she croaked out.  
  
"Why did you run out today of all days?"  
  
"Why didn't you listen, Inuyasha?"  
  
She lifted her tear-filled eyes to look onto his face. She lifted her arm feebly, more of an attempt to grasp the image of him than an attempt to save him.  
  
Inuyasha was slowly hefted into the shuttle.  
  
"Inu-ya-sha." She cried, her voice almost dying out. Inuyasha's ears heard it all. The ears of a Reborn were a hundred times better than a Ningen's.  
  
"KAGOME!" He shouted as the door slowly closed. The last thing he saw was the image of Kagome collapsing to the ground, blood trickling from her scalp onto the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha slipped out of his thoughts as a cold hand clasped his shoulders. He turned his head around to look into the concerned face of his Council master.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"What is it? You don't like the results of the Debate?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, the destruction of the Sun would mean the ultimate destruction of Life on Earth."  
  
"There is nothing living on Earth."  
  
"There are Ningens."  
  
"Ningens are nothing, Inuyasha. Not compared to our species."  
  
"We are Ningens." Inuyasha said abruptly.  
  
"We are the Reborn. We are better, superior to the Ningens."  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer and turned back to look through the window.  
  
"Your time on Earth with the Ningens affected you too much, Inuyasha." The Council master observed. "You have grown soft for them. They are not like us. We are superior in every sense of a way."  
  
Inuyasha grunted.  
  
The Master smiled. "We are the result of the altered DNA of a Ningen, true. But we are not Ningens. Ningens act only by emotions. We act by logic."  
  
Inuyasha turned to look into the face of the wizened master again.  
  
"But, Master, don't you ever wish you could love like Ningens? Be sad like Ningens? Live like Ningens?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There is no 'why' to it, Inuyasha. We are the Reborn. This is our way of life. This is how we live. And this how it will stay." With that, the Council master turned around and walked off, white cloak swishing behind him.  
  
Inuyasha turned back to his window.  
  
'But, I wish I could live like a Ningen. And love like one. Kagome was the first, and last, to show me what love really was. And if there is the possibility that she is still alive, I will find her. Save her. And protect her.'  
  
Inuyasha grinned to himself and walked the opposite way the Master did. To the fighters and escape pods.  
  
He took off his clock and threw it onto the ground. If Kagome was alive, he would get her. His dog-like ears tingled with apprehension.  
  
He would find her.  
  
And he would discover what love really was,  
  
Again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Gomen ne! No Fluffy-chan in this chapter. .. I just wanted to introduce the other main characters. Iie, unfortunately, I'm not planning to make this an Inu/Kag. It's Sess/Kag, sorry Inu/K fans. .. *Ducks from tomatoes being thrown*. Well, I'm going to be away for a while, so this is all you'll get for a few days. You know you love me, so give me a nice lil' review! XOXO  
  
*=Definitions  
  
Levitating minicruisers= parking 'cars' S.C.=Star Cycle. .. their way of telling time (hours) 


	3. Chapter Two: Remember

=Remnants of a Memory=  
  
By: kijotenshi (devilsangel)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yes, I changed my penname to "kijotenshi", because of the FF.Net changes. And, it's official. I've put "DevilsAngel" on hiatus.  
  
Why?  
  
I need a *major* break from it. Though, I will be redoing the chapters. "DevilsAngel" may get updated once in a while, but don't expect anything too extravagant. Lol. It's just that 'X' is a little too depressing, and writing "DevilsAngel" will make me even more depressed. .. GOMEN NASAI!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
=Chapter Two: Remember=  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You are much too predictable, Inuyasha."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She shuddered.  
  
From suddenly remembering the same nightmare she had been having for several months. Within the dimly lit cavern, she took head count, her mind still quite foggy.  
  
There were ten.  
  
Of the seventy-three Ningens that had been left behind, their group had diminished to the remaining ten survivors. It was a hard life, and only the strongest could survive. The strongest were the ones who traveled the swiftest, had the endurance to last through the day, got to shelter before the lightning storms. ..  
  
And, there were many dangers. The dust storms, the risky death of lightning, the dehydration, the starvation. One by one, Kagome watched helplessly as her friends dwindled to the hardy, remaining ten. Helpless to a fault.  
  
If her entire existence for this fight was futile, why was she still striving? Why keep trying?  
  
It was because of her dream.  
  
In her dreams, her world becomes a playback movie. She, the audience. Watching from the very beginning of her soul was born, to the time that she lived in. And then?  
  
Beyond that.  
  
Glimpses of the Future. But, she was not a DreamSeer, she was a Scryer. Perhaps this ability was one that the soul held naturally? But, not within the physical body. .. or the physical mind.  
  
In her dreams, she sees all Ningens living on a new planet. A new planet much like the Earth's past. .. that she sees from within her mind. Full of life and greenery, and happiness. And prosperity.  
  
That was what her fight was for. For her dream to be fulfilled. It was what she wished, hoped, for.  
  
For the Ningen race to be restored to their prime. To forget all about the Androids. The Last Invasion. And most especially, the Reborn. She seemed to have had the blunt end of her experiences with the Reborn race. And, she fervently wished to forget the pain of it. She wished that the lingering remains of her race would forget the pain of it.  
  
That is why she still lived, and why she still fought.  
  
But now, it all seemed for naught.  
  
Yet, only the Future can reveal what has yet to be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha glanced at the control board in front of him. The blinking green diagram he had grown so familiar within his Cycles of training. He was gradually getting closer. Earth was only a couple hundred lightyears away now.  
  
"Nearing Planet 6601's gravitational rotation. Current speed is 76 lightyears per D.C.*. Milky Way Galaxy is currently on the Federation's protection. All disturbances will be prosecuted immediately. Solar rays on 6601's surface are currently code red. Vague traces of Beta rays are found. Be careful if exiting the craft. Temperature on surface is-"  
  
Inuyasha zoned out, his mind blocking out the mechanical voice of his speeder. He was in a state of utter concentration, a trick he learned from the Council Master. When in this state, he could block out all sound and actions around him, leaving him in a 'space' by himself.  
  
But, what was his problem?  
  
How to find Kagome. It was a large planet. (A/N: lol. Totally contradicting the "it's a small world". XD.) And he would only have a limited time on it. The Solar rays as well as the gravitational pull were things he had grown out of. It took years of adaptation to be able to stay a maximum of 9 Star Cycles* on it.  
  
He brought himself out of his reverie to glare at the controls. There was no way he could achieve such a feat. Unless. ..  
  
He used a UV scan?  
  
UV scans were dangerous for the ones it was targeted for. In this case, Kagome and her group. But, unless he wanted to lose her again, he would need to risk it.  
  
"Initiate UV scan. Code 23658791."  
  
(A/N: The modern time was controlled by a series of numbers. All living things had a 'barcode', of sorts. He just entered, by voice control, Kagome's DNA code number. I don't know. It came off the top of my head. Yes, I know, it is a slightly stupid idea. But, hey!, what can you expect from me?!)  
  
The system beeped as the UV scan was activated.  
  
"Scanning for 23658791."  
  
Inuyasha sat back, slightly leaning his head to his right side. It was a position he found most comfortable as he grew accustomed to it. And he waited for the results to come in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome's spine tingled ominously with apprehension. The same tingling she had felt before the Rangers had come to try and retrieve her.  
  
The realization slowly dawned upon her.  
  
They were back and they were more than ready this time. She stood up abruptly, earning the curious glances of the ten of her remaining group.  
  
"We must leave. They're here. Again." She said, her voice wavering with fear.  
  
She walked to the opening of the cave and turned around to look at the frightened faces of her group. She must stay strong. Not for herself, but for them. If they were to leave her, she would never forgive herself.  
  
"Let's move."  
  
She walked out into the bright, harsh afternoon rays as they scorched her skin.  
  
She stopped abruptly and waited to hear the shuffling of feet behind her before proceeding. The only way those Rangers would ever get her was over her dead body.  
  
She waved for them to follow as they began to trudge across the barren, dusty desert.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was now leaning forward in his chair, watching the scanners progress.  
  
So far, they had only managed to find traces of Kagome's DNA.  
  
Obviously, she was playing her game now, and it was a game where she was the better. If she kept running like this, she would face certain death.  
  
Inuyasha slammed his fists down onto the panel, in pure frustration, inadvertently canceling the scanning process.  
  
He would not risk having Kagome dead. Especially after the happiness of finding her again.  
  
So, he would not risk it. He would descend onto Earth and search for her by foot.  
  
If that was the case, he wouldn't find her so easily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome trudged onward, her knees feeling weaker and weaker by the moment. So this was how Inuyasha felt when he was being chased, wasn't it?  
  
So, that was why he ran away, right?  
  
And she would be caught, just like he was, wouldn't she?  
  
No.  
  
She had come so far. There was no turning back at this point in time. She was already too high up the creek to toss away her paddle and float back down to the waterfall. Kagome straightened her shoulders and corrected her posture as she resolved herself to march forward. Her followers exchanged glances with each other before correcting their gaits to keep up with her pace. Behind the group trailed the dust stirred by the trampling of their feet, the particles still floating in the air in billowing clouds.  
  
Kagome smiled to herself as she heard the thumping feet of her group hit the ground in unison. She shifted her eyes upwards to look, squinting, at the raging light of the sun. Shielding her eyes from the intense light, she scanned around her surroundings for the tall, dust-orange mountain where she found an unharmed bunker a while ago. She spotted the strangely twisted mountain not far in the distance.  
  
Turning around to look at the group of people trudging behind her, Kagome grinned.  
  
"It's not far now."  
  
"That's good to hear. The lightning storms will be starting in a few S. Cycles (star cycles)." Someone remarked. Their voice was hoarse. Water would do them good.  
  
"Well, we're almost there." She pointed at the imposing mountain ahead of her, "Let's keep walking. There will be water waiting for us there."  
  
At the mention of water, small crowd shifted and began to continue their walk. Kagome waited until they were well past earshot of her before following at a slower pace. Without gathering the notice of others, she let her voice carry over to the cliff behind her.  
  
"Whomever you are, you aren't going to get me alive."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, here is the long-awaited 3rd addition of ROM. It's kind of short, isn't it?  
  
The only reason I typed this up was to stop getting all those annoying emails. (XD. What kind of motivation is that?). Anyways, I'm going to redo "DevilsAngel" in my spare time and start typing up a new A/U fic of mine called "Love is Blind" (I'm going to be needing volunteer BETA-readers for that. XD. Back to the drawing board). "Kuusou" also needs to be typed and BETA-ed.  
  
Ah, which brings to mind. ARIGATOU TO ALL MY WONDERFUL BETA-READERS!!!! You don't *know* how much I love you all! For taking this under your wing right after I typed it and being able to send it right back to me with your critique. The wonders of fuel-efficiency. XD.  
  
Well, thank you YuraNeko-chan, Kokoro-san, and Yami-kun for doing such a favor for me! And lastly, thank you to AkkiTami-chan for editing the whole thing! You guys don't know how much I appreciate this. And I'm so glad that you all decided to continue to help me. THANX!  
  
That reminds me (yes, I am forgetful), I'm in need of one more BETA-reader for "DevilsAngel". Luckily for me, I already got my editor (Demon_youkaiLady@yahoo.com). And 2 wonderful BETA-testers (YuraNeko and BlissfulNirvana). Well, that concludes my *long* Author's note.  
  
One more thing, and I'll stop bothering you. There's a little dropdown menu down there that has a little "Go!" button right next to it. You see the "Submit Review"? Now just click "Go!". There you go (:D).  
  
Love you all, minna!  
  
Is it just me, or is my A/N longer than the actual story? XD.  
  
-Kijotenshi 


End file.
